Link's Destiny
by SadNarutoHappyHinata
Summary: This story gives the answer to who Link really loves.
1. A Stranger in the Stables

Chapter one: A Stranger in the Stables  
  
Malon stood there in the stables, and remembered the good times back when her father owned the ranch. The iron bucket in her hands was supposed to be filled with milk by now. Since Mr. Ingo took over the ranch and kicked out her father, she couldn't find a reason to work harder than possible... She thought that if she delayed long enough with her duties, maybe he would hire her father to help with the duties... But In her heart she knew that he would only punish her by punishing the horses. She loved those horses, and Mr. Ingo knew it all to well. To see them suffer because of her wasn't what she had in mind, so she decided to milk the cows before he saw her daydreaming when she had work to do.  
  
She got the stool that stood in the corner, and went back to the cow that had grewn anxious of waiting for her. She brushed off some hay and chicken dung before she sat down and started to milk the cow. Her thoughts slipped away again, and before she knew it, the milk was pouring over the edge of the bucket, making her curse and knocking the bucket over, spilling even more milk on the floor. She cursed some more before she went for something to use for the cleaning. The proper gear was in the house, but if Mr. Ingo ever found out that she had spilled some of the milk, the horses would have a hard time.  
  
She started to lay some hay ontop of the milk and cursed herself again. Not because she lay hay ontop of the spilled milk, but because the door behind her started to open. She quickly picked the empty milk bucket and held it infront of her, her arms streched as if the bucket was heavy. She hoped that Mr. Ingo wouldn't come too close to her, and see that it was infact empty. Maybe he would just take a quick glance into the stable to make sure that she was doing what he had told her.  
  
But to her supirse it wasn't Mr. Ingo. It was a handsome young man, with blond hair and green clothes. If she wasn't so occipied with beeing suprised, she would have screamed. His face was a bitter one, wich confused her. Surely he wasn't that much older than her, in fact, he looked as if they were the same age, but his face seemed so old already, as if he had seen to much sorrow and terror in his young life. He stood there looking at her, his expressionless eyes fixed at her. That's when she started to think that maybe she should be frightened. The man might be after her horses, and he was armed. In his hand he held a great sword, and on his back he had a shield, and she wondered what sign was on the other side. But a closer look at his face revealed that he wouldn't harm her, nor her beloved horses.  
  
She felt herself redden as his eyes was still fixed at her face. She started to feel uneasy, but still she couldn't help feeling that she liked to have him watching her. But she wouldn't admit that by letting him see her blush, so she fixed her gaze at the floor.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked the floor carefully. "You're not after the horses, are you?"  
  
"I'm not after your beloved horses." the man said. His voice was deep and wise, and she found herself wondering how the man could be som mature at his age.  
  
"Then why are you here? We haven't hade any visitors for a long time, except that vile man... Ganondorf. I hate him! Look at his poor horse! I bet he..." she suddenly realised that she didn't know where this man's loyalty lay, but she decided that he didn't look like one of ganondorf's men. But one can't be to carefull in times like this, she reminded herself. However, the man didn't show any signs of hostility when he heard that she didn't like Ganondorf, but then she couldn't read any emotions what so ever from his face. She decided that she trusted this man, though she hardly knew him, and started to tell him her story.  
  
He listened all the way through the story, he even sat down at one time and took an ocrania from one of his pockets. She saw him idly touching it and at one point she could se a expression of deep sorrow on his face, but it passed so quick she doubted she ever saw it. At that time she stoped her story to try and figure him out. He had come here just to sit down with a girl that was dirty from top til toe, and probably stinkin with sweat, just to hear her story. Now she started to feel uneasy again. She knew she was beautiful, and she thought of another reason for his visit. She bit her lip, and the man looked up from his ocrania, and this time she could see his sorrow clearly. His face looked at her, yet his eyes seemed to be elsewere, someplace in his mind that she could not visit. She knew then that this man was no rapist. She knew then why he seemed so old. He had lost someone he loved, someone who had probably own that ocrania. She felt bad for ever suspecting him for such a vile crime, and in her mind, she cursed herself again.  
  
"I must go." The man said suddenly, and rushed towards the door.  
  
"No, wait, I didn't mean to..." The man was already gone, and she wondered if he had read her mind. She went after him, and as she put her head outside the door, she saw him turn the corner and run down the path that lead to the ranch. The shield reflected the sun light, making it impossible to see which family crest it wore. She went back to her duties, and wondered if she would ever see that man again. She took a deep breath and hoped she had just imagined the strange feeling of loss she had felt when she watched him go. 


	2. Feeling odd

Chapter two: Feeling odd  
  
During days to come she thought alot about that strange man. She didn't ask Mr. Ingo about it, ofcourse, but she knew that he susspected something. She wondered why that man came there in the first place. What was he doing here? And the more she thought about it, the less she understood. One thing that struck her as odd, now when she had time to think about it, was the way he was dressed... She had never seen anything like it, a green shirt and a green cap, brown lether boots... But it still seemed familiar, as if she had seen it before.  
  
One day whilst working in the stables --this time she was cleaning the whole place-- she found herself wishing that it was someone her father had sent to see if she was OK. Or, she thought --or rather hoped-- The man was acctually here to ask for my hand in marriage so I could leave this awful place... But she knew in her heart, that if she left, Mr. Ingo would misstreat the Horses, and she wouldn't want that... And, she reasoned, he's probably not ready for a new relationship... Yet. She felt bad for thinking this way, as his loved one must have died pretty recently. But that can't stop you from dreaming, right? She hit herself in the head with her broom.  
  
At the same time, the door opened, and her heart took a leap in her chest. Maybe it was that mysterious man? When she turned around, and when she saw who was in the door way, her heart sank like a stone. It was only Mr. Ingo.  
  
"I see you're doing well, Malon." He said with a fake smile.   
  
She drew her mouth into a thin line. "Yes, Mr. Ingo." She knew that Mr. Ingo wasn't really an evil man... She was convinced that he had been seduced by Ganondorf's power, and couldn't be held responsible for the things he did, and said. She knew because she had lived with Mr. Ingo all her life, and this recent development was not like him. Once he was just a hardworking laborer that was always complaining about his work, allthough he acctually liked it.  
  
"Good." He said. "And by the way, when you leave the stables, lock it up well... The horses have been acting strange recently... Mostly at night, too... I think there might be thieves on and about. Remind me to talk to lord Ganondorf about this matter..."  
  
In your dreams. "Yes, Mr. Ingo." she said out loud.  
  
He slammed the door as he left, and she returned to her duties. Some minutes later, she heard the door open, and she turned around. Probably it was just Mr. Ingo that had forgot to give her som extra work, but it wasn't. It was that mysterious man. She screamed in suprise, but quickly put her hands infront of her mouth and hoped that Mr. Ingo hadn't heard. She listened a while, but she couldn't hear anything. "What are you doing here, sir?" she asked, and tried to sound accusing, so that he wouldn't hear that she was acctually excited to see him again. She was quite sure that she failed, but the man didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time of night, but you never finnished your story the last day." He said with a slight bow.  
  
She felt herself redden again, and looked down at her feet. She didn't know why she reacted so childish when she was with him; maybe it was because she had never met a man at her age, maybe it was something special about him... She didn't know, all she knew was that she didn't want the man to know what she felt about him. All the time she had been thinking of him, she had also imagined how it would feel if he loved her and they were together... She could picture them out on the fields, riding the horses, her laughing at his feeble attempts at trying to ride Epona, her most beloved horse, and his smiling at her from the ground where Epona had threwn him off. At times like that, when she dreamt about those things, she felt a warmth in her heart. She woke from her dreams and realised that she had been quiet for some time, and that he had just been staring at her during that time. Not precicesly staring, just looking at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"It's okay. I need a brake anyway." She sat down on the stool in the corner. He remained standing. She continued her story about the ranch from the point were he left the first time. After a half an hour, she was finnished. "...And I wish things would just go back the way they were before Mr. Ingo took over."  
  
The man nodded. "I'll see what I can do." he said.  
  
She was shocked, but when she opened her mouth so explain that she didn't want him to do anything stupid, he took his ocrania, and put it to this lips. Moments after, a strange, yet wonderful music filled the stable, making her feel relaxed, yet awake. It was hypnotic, and she could sense that the very air around them crackled like thunder.  
  
Suddenly the music faded away. She looked about in the stable, but the man was gone. Had she fallen asleep whilst he played for her? She had never felt so embarrased in all her life. 


	3. Epona's Rider

Chapter three: Eponas Rider  
  
She woke early the next morning, and imidiately went out to do her duties, surprising Mr. Ingo. She needed to put her mind on other things than that man. She felt so embarrased after that night. Not because of her falling asleep whilst the man was playing his ocrania. She felt embarrased of her dreams that night. Falling asleep to his music was mild compared to those dreams.  
  
Though it was hard, she managed to put those dreams out of her mind and concentrated on her work. That way she was already done when it was only midday. When she feeded the cows, she heard voices outside the stable...  
  
"..Darn it! I'll tell you what, if you win another race, You can have that bloody horse!" That was Mr. Ingo's voice, and she realised that whoever was out there with him, it was not Ganondorf. She heard two men mount their horses, and heard the horses run of. She heard them run past her position, which she understood was the finnish line. She had to wait for the loser to finnish before she could know who had won. She got her answer soon enough.  
  
"Darn it! How did you do that?.. Wait a minute..." She heard Mr. Ingo walk about. "Thats... How did you manage to tame that horse right under my nose! And I was supposed to show it for lord Ganondorf! Well, I'm a man of my word. You can keep that darn horse."  
  
How could he do that? Give away HER Epona? She felt the rage bubbling up inside her.  
  
"...But you may never leave the ranch!" She heard the gates shut with a CLANG, and she ran out to see the one who had won her horse. She was releaved too see who it was. It was the mysterious man. But still she didn't know how he had managed to tame Epona. She was the only one that could manage her.  
  
The man backed away and then started running towars a big fence. Was he crazy? No horse could jump that high! As the last sight of green had disapeared behind the fence, she knew she had underestimated Eponas strength.  
  
Mr. Ingo sat down and leaned back against the iron gates he had closed to keep the man from escaping. His eyes was blank, and sweat was running down his face. He looked ill. She helped him inside and wondered what was wrong.  
  
Some days later Mr. Ingo was his normal self again. All the evil was gone. He told Malon to send a message to her dad that he could take over the ranch again, and she knew that she owed it all to that mysterious man. The night after her dad came back, she heard a horse outside the house. She rushed outside, and there was that mysterious man, riding on Eponas back.  
  
She nervously straightened her dressing gown and looked up at him, with eyes that bade him to stay. "Thank you." was all she could say.  
  
For the first time ever, she saw a little smile on the mans face. "You're welcome." he said, before riding into the dark, leaving her at her doorsteps. From the darkness she could hear a very familiar tune... It was her mothers tune... Eponas song. She remembered now where she had seen those clothes. She now remembered the mans name. Link. His name was Link.  
  
He never came back to the ranch. 


	4. Epilouge

Epilouge  
  
Link rode of into the night, feeling missirable as always... He sat off Epona, gave her a carrot, and leaned down against a tree. He thought back at his happy days as a kid in the Kokiri Forest. Sure, not all accepted him since he didn't have a fairy, but atleast Saria was on his side. Everytime he thought about it, he felt a sting in his heart, and took her ocrania and held it in his hands. He was an adult now, and the ocrania seemed so small.  
  
He knew now that their love was impossible. Even if she hadn't became the sage of the forest, even if Ganondorf never excisted, it would still be impossible. He was doomed do age while she would remain a kid. In his mind he was a child. His body was adult. His heart was that of an old man's. Everytime he helped a girl he thought about Saria... Thought about how happy he would have been if he was born a Kokiri instead of an Hylian. He knew ofcourse that eaven if she would grow, she still would've been the sage of the forest, and they would still be parted. If she hadn't become a sage, he would never defeat Ganondorf, and the lands would be destroyed, killing Saria with it's evil. It was her destiny to become a sage, and his to become a hero. It was their destiny not to live together. He knew that she loved him too, but she had to do what she did, for the best of all, and he had to follow his destiny as well.  
  
He felt that his destiny was a hard one, and hoped that he would one day come over Saria and find love again, but in his heart he knew he was to attached to Saria, kid or not.  
  
***  
  
After defeating Ganondorf, and saving hyrule multiple times in many glorious adventures, he finaly managed to restore pease to all the world. He was a hero, and all knew his name and bowed down before him.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
Some times he would just go out on the fields and sit down by a tree and listen to the winds. Sometimes, when the wind was blowing from the forgotten forest, he could hear Sarias happy tunes, played by the natives of the forest. At these times he would think of Saria, and Link, --The Hero of time, wielder of The Mastersword, keeper of the Triforce of Courage, guardian of the sacred realm-- would burry his face in his hands and cry, cry for the love that was never meant to be.  
  
Okay, That might have been better... But it's my first english fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. It was also my firs Zelda fanfic, and Im not really an expert, so somethings may be wrong. 


End file.
